


Roommates Kanae/Karren von Rosewald

by littlemissbunny



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cutesy, Fanart, Gift Art, How Do I Tag, Other, my first fanart on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbunny/pseuds/littlemissbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart for Kanae_van_Krieken!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates Kanae/Karren von Rosewald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanae_van_Krieken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/gifts).



I'm sorry the coloring's not that good, it has been months since I've colored something. (._.)

 

http://fav.me/da6l0qn

 

Hope you like it!


End file.
